


I'm So Glad You Visited

by Unlucky_Buttered_Toast



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, Minecraft, Other, Reader Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky_Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Unlucky_Buttered_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You visit your longtime best friend and crush Sean. What was expected to be an afternoon of goofing off and playing video games turns out to be the happiest day of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Glad You Visited

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever story and I hope you like it! :)  
> (F/s) = favorite song  
> (H/l) = hair length  
> (H/c) = hair color  
> (F/c) = favorite color

You woke up and were still tired. Taking a glance at the clock, you realized it was 9:00 am. "I slept for at least 10 hours! How am I still tired?" You were a generally loud person and usually had a lot of energy, that's why you were surprised. You lay there for a few more minutes thinking about what you planned on doing today. Then you remembered. "I'm visiting Sean today!" You were instantly awake and had so much energy. You hopped out of bed and decided to put some music on to fill the silence in your small apartment. As you swung open your closet to decide what to wear, (f/s) streams from your phone. You decide on skinny jeans, (combat boots/converse/vans/whatever you want) and a (f/c) T-Shirt that had the words "Build me a bridge and get over it!" On it. You fixed your (h/l) (h/c) in your favorite style and smiled at your appearance. You grabbed your phone and earbuds and jogged into the kitchen. "Hm. I haven't been to the store so all I have to eat is pop tarts." You smiled once again remembering where you are headed after this. "Pop tarts it is!" ---time skip------ You arrived at Sean's apartment and knocked on the door. You heard rummaging around inside and someone shouted, " One sec!" You grinned as you recognized the voice of Sean, your longtime best friend and crush. You blushed at the thought of being with him today. "No he'd never like me back." You thought to yourself. You were saddened for just a minute. "Nothing is going to ruin my day." You thought and smiled. Just then the door swung open. "Hey (y/n)!!" Sean tackled you in a hug. You laughed and blushed. "Hey Sean!" He smiled at you once you broke the hug and invited you in. "Sorry about that I was just happy to see you." "Don't worry about it. I am also very happy to see you." You smiled. This is going to be a great day. \------time skip--------------------------------- "(Y/N)! WHY DID YOU FUCKING KILL ME?!" You laughed your ass off as he yells at you. You two were playing minecraft and you killed him and stole his diamond sword. You were currently lying on your back and making noises similar to that of an injured sea lion, that's how hard you were laughing. "(Y/n)! You took my sword too!" "I sure did! That's revenge for burning down my fucking house!" You said after you regained composure. You had your eyes fixed on the screen so you didn't see the devious smirk on Sean's lips. Just then he tackled you and started tickling you relentlessly. "S-SEAN STOP! HAHAHAHA!" Sean laughed evilly. "NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" "NEVER!" He continued to tickle you until you couldn't take it anymore and your chest hurt from laughing. "OKAY! IM SORRY! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR SWORD BACK JUST PLEASE STOP!" You said in between laughs. You had your eyes closed the whole time and when you felt him stop tickling you, you opened them. His face was just inches from yours. You hadn't realized how close you were to each other. You both stopped laughing and looked at each other. You blushed when you realized how red his face and neck were. "S-Sean I-" He cut you off with a long and passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. You broke for air. "(Y/n) I've liked you for a really long time. I never thought you'd like me back." "Sean, I felt the same way. I've liked you since we first met." He smiled at the memory of when you met. "I think I did too, I just never realized it." You laughed, and since you still had your arms around his neck, you kissed him again. "I'm so glad you came over today." He grinned at you. "I am too." You smiled, blushed, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked it! I'm not sure what I will write next, but I will see you then! Stay buttery my friends!


End file.
